Unexpectedly Overthrown By Love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki never believed that she would fall in love, nope not at all. But one day it comes knocking on her door. But in a not so polite way. But love is never expected. Not when Misaki was living in a dream yet to be woken up by reality [AU] Reviews are appreciated. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpectedly overthrown by love.**

The time was usually wrong, but it always happened so that you never expect it coming. Especially not when you are too busy with life and...nothing else.

But Ayuzawa Misaki had always thought that her life always revolved around simply being a nobody, where only working and living simple was the only activities she conducted.

Maybe she never expected love to be knocking on her the next day. As a promotion to her position in Igarashi Corporate.

She rose from her bed, frowning as always, and trying to feel for her eyeglassed; without which she could not see a thing.

Or maybe she was just not comfortable without it.

She suppressed a yawn and quickly tied her hair up. She looked at the clock on her kitchen wall as she grabbed an apple.

Her slim fingers gripped the apple as she stood in front of the door, looking through the hole.

A man stood looking at the box in front him, she recognised him as the mail man. She twisted the knob and pulled the door, as he raised his head and gave her the letter, asking her to sign on the paper pinned to his clipboard.

He was staring at her and she had a to glare at him to get him moving.

She knew why he was staring at her. After all, you don't see a bespectacled woman standing in her pajamas with her face completely unclean and her hair uncombed. Simply said, she was unkempt.

But who cares, that's what she is.

She closed the door and read the envelope, frowning slightly.

The doorbell rung again and she rolled her eyes. Maybe the mail man forgot to give her another letter ot something.

She swung the door open.

"You needed any hel―"

"Is that how you greet your new boss?" Came the velvety voice interrupting her.

She simply gaped at the man, not because he looked like god in all his glory but because he had the audacity to even look at her with disgust as if she belonged to him.

Feeling flabbergasted, she didn't bother to even ask him who he was, or stop him while he entered.

Who the hell would were a suit and barge into someone's house in the sixth hour of the day?!

And especially guys that have blonde hair and green eyes like they owned it. She snapped out of it as he dropped something on the floor with distaste clearly evident on his face.

"I didn't _allow_ you in my house! And who _are_ you in the first place?! Get out right now, pervert." She yelled at him as he looked around the hall, as all the clothes were strewn over and not a single thing was in place.

"I have every right to enter in _your_ house which is technically _my_ house because I am the _owner_ of this building and you are the _tenant_. And I believe I came her for _business_." He said as calmly as he would, making her glare at him even more.

Gritting her teeth, she growled and left him alone in the hall, clearly amused. He had never met a woman who could not he sweeper by his charming appearance. And clearly, she was a nerd. Her ebony hair was not shiny like the woman out there. And certainly she wasn't pretty with those large harry Potter eyeglasses.

Especially when he was displeased that his brother would assign him a manager to totally have a close eye on him.

But more importantly, he never knew if she had a actually accepted or not, and that was what actually happened when she opened her letter and read the first few sentences, clearly shocked.

She never knew she could be transfered to another company due to her excellenncy in work. Not to mention as a manager.

Manager? She read further and found out that her charge was actually the son of the well reputed company, Walker. Why would they want to hire her to babysit a guy who was at least a year older than her?

She could only conclude that this job was too easy and suddenly she realized she had left the rude intruder, oops the _owner_ alone in her hall.

Stomping her way back, she glared at the man who was reading through her personal stuff. More specifically, her high school report.

"How dare you touch my things! Give them back to me!" She screamed at him, snatching it in a not so polite way.

"You are forgetting something. If you yell at me again, I can throw you out. But after having a look through your records, I have decided to accept you as my new manager. " He reminded as well as declared in a tone that matched to that of a lawyer.

She frowned, "You can fool me by saying that you are the owner. But I have already known mister Walker since my stay here for a year. Besides, I am clearly not your manager. I am Mr. Walkers son's manager, Takumi Walker. Now dont claim to be Takumi Walker to intrude into my life." She glowered at him, saying in a tone that meant him to leave.

He smirked and took his id card out. "I, am Takumi Walker."

She glanced at the name and her jaw dropped.

Unexpectedly, he was enjoying this too much.

* * *

It took all her willpower not to kick his butt for smirking at her as he ordered her to leave her flat, as she will be living near him. Like hell.

She grumbled about how life was always unfair to her. He caught a few words but remained silent wisely. She zipped her bag and noticed a frame fallen on the ground. He crouched down to pick it up and turned it over.

It was of three people, all women. Two girls were standing on either side of the tall beautiful woman. She looked too similar to Miss Ayuzawa. He found the slightly taller girl cute, assuming her age to be somewhere around 6.

Someone snatched the photo from his hand and he found her flushed from the tip of her ears, making him amused.

"Who are those three people?" He asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." She snapped as she dumped it into her bag.

Feeling the tension on her shoulder, she looked around the house. Feeling like this was too much for the morning, she quickly went into the kitchen and mixed the coffee ingredients together. It tasted bitter, but kept her going.

He observed her a few more minutes before muttering how he will come back after a few hours to check up on her.

She glared at the closed door and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you making my life even more misrebale?" She said.

Little did she know, the story just started, she had yet to get surprised on how would change her completely.

* * *

 _ **So I decided it wouldn't hurt to write a short scene of what I just thought. I just wanted your opinion if I should make it a three shot or just leave it be. The more replies I get, I will be convinced and write further on.**_

 _ ***Sheepish smile* I know I am not keeping my word and writing something that it's not one shot. But believe me when I say that this is hard for me not to think of something that will most certainly make me get focused on my studies.**_

 _ **And the fact that I am requesting your opinion is because I really am unsure, withmy studying on one side, and writing on the other side. If you all want me to continue, then I will do so. If not, then I will let it be.**_

 ** _That's it I guess. And also this is kinda something I wanted to post as a celebration for my other story, "Breaking the Vow of Love" being successful._**

 ** _So goodbye, can't wait to hear your opinions guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hey guys! So after getting like 6 reviews and pm messages, (Thank you, I kind of wanted to continue XD), I have decided to continue and make it a five or three as long as it can get shot. Of course, I'll try my best to post fast and without errors but I can't predict I will proofread the entire story if there were typos.**_

 _ **And reviews are appreciated, even a small word describing your feelings. After all, that is the biggest factor of me writing this shot.**_

 _ **So Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

She didn't quite understand why did the heir of Walker company even bother to pay her that much attention.

Gripping her handbag, she glared at him again as he pulled his car in front of her. Her things were moved by the movers and what remained was a box that was as large as her half body. He sighed and got out of the car. "You didn't need to carry such a large box by yourself. The movers would carry it for you if you would've not wanted to bear the heavy weight."

He reached for the box and she just ignored him and looked around for a cab.

She flailed her hand and caught one easily. "What are you doing?" He demanded, frowning as she started to load her box in the taxi. He interjected forward and snagged the box into his car. Casting a wayward glance, he dismissed the cab driver, making him stuttering an apology.

He stated Misaki done as she glared at him. "Stupid Walker..." She muttered as he opened the door for her almost in mock courtesy. She stood arrogantly, as if to say she has refused him.

He raised his eyebrows. She wasn't that fit either, he could easily make out that she never works out. Although she was like that, he held a secret respect for her modesty unlike so many other woman these days.

"I can put you in black list, and no company would even dare to hire you at all. Not even dare to hire you as the watch woman. Don't act like you are bigger than me. Besides, you're just 24, a year smaller to me. So quit annoying me and get in the car."

She glared at him and retrieved her small phone. Because of her ex-boss'es pestering to get at least a smartphone to maintain his high reputation among the other companies. She started a map and searched for the house name she had received in the address box. She started to walk, completely ignoring the man who was watching her incredulously.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked her, believing that she had seriously gone lunatic. Who would even think to walk 8 kilometers straight to his apartment!? Of course, he should suspect only strange women that get pissed off very easily.

"To hell" she replied back, not even caring that half the street were staring at them.

"I'm warning you..." he yelled again, out of his composed character. Why was she frustrating him so much?

She rolled her eyes. the people already feeling uncomfortable watching the big guy getting furious. It was like watching the devil straight from hell.

He pushed the gas and roared the engine to full speed, stopping right in front of her with a sharp turn.

She only had time to close her eyes. He nonchalantly turned the ignition off and got out of his elegant Mercedes (not like he cannot afford Lamborghini). he smirked at her frozen face and picked her up like a sag.

"HEY PERVERTED ALIEN! DROP ME DOWN, YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she screamed, almost damaging her vocal cords. He closed his eyes, trying to control his rising temper and put her in the gunshot, snapping the seat belt on her rather tightly. She kept screaming until he sighed and glared at her.

"Miss Ayuzawa." his voice had a cold edge, silent warning at the most.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she was still screaming, he proceeded to put his palm over her mouth.

Unfortunately, he was bit. "OW! What are you? An animal?" he asked, glaring at her.

She glared at him back, and for the first time he felt like she was going to murder him.

"Yes, a lioness that bites all kinds of preys that disturb her peaceful life." she replied back.

"Oh really? I think you look more like a donkey, oh wait no. An ass. After all, donkeys are told even more respectable...beings." he retorted back.

Her jaw hit the floor and reached out to pull his hair. "How dare you!" she hissed.

He winced and tried to pry her hands off him, while driving all the same.

"I'm driving, are you blind?! Do you want me to go to jail?" he asked her as she continued to growl.

He finally jerked her hands off him and pushed her back into her seat.

With a final glare, she snapped her head to the other side. he stopped his car in the side and had a look at his hair in the rear view.

Oh what had he gotten himself into.

Little did he know, that she was was a tiny bit concerned about how she behaved with him.

* * *

They arrived at the his apartment, and he led her inside a condominium. She looked around and started feeling uncomfortable. She didn't need to stay in this place to work for her new charge.

She opened the door and found him almost inserting the key into her stomach in attempt to open the lock before she opened the door.

She jumped a meter away from him with a yelp, her face flushed. He was clearly amused as well as tired. She was so innocent yet so hot headed. She was the first to break the awkward silence, by clearing her throat.

"I don't want to live here." she stated in that ungrateful tone.

He rolled his eyes, maybe she expected something more grand.

"I cannot allow you to live in a penthouse. Or were you expecting me to take you in?" he asked, clearly aware that she hated him. A red colour suddenly coloured her face and she glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, pervert. Besides, I don't like condos." she muttered, looking into his eyes murderously.

"Is that because you feel scared of being alone? Don't worry, I'll warm you up. It's not like you are more...burly than the muscular me." he teased her, that infuriating smug was continuously taunting her.

She made a grab for his neck but closed her fingers in a fist, trying to remind herself not to kill him. She gave him a sickly sweet smile and fluttered her eyelashes in a attempt to mock flirt him. " _Little_ Takumi Walker, I believe we are only related as manager and CEO's son. So I deman- no _request_ you to _please_ change my place of residence to a _normal_ flat that is the same size as my _old_ flat." she said sweetly with that salty smile.

He grinned at her evilly, "So you do feel scared of dark."

Her last string of sanity had broken and now he was lying down with her straddling him with her hands on his neck. "Don't you dare! Just because I am not killing you, doesn't mean you will sit on my head and control my me. Do you get it, arrogant pervert? Or should I use another method to make you understand?" she said, her nose steaming with anger.

He smirked and rolled them over, now taking support on his four limbs. "I'd like you to try the other method. Will you be doing it in bed or right here?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him. There was a black surrounding her and he decided it was time to leave her.

"See you tomorrow at work. Don't be late, work starts at 7:30. If you're late, I won't mind it at all. In fact be late." he said, changing his mind in a split second.

She jerked her head and almost ran towards the door, only to crash into it in a hard way.

"Ouch. I will get you, Mr. Walker." she mumbled.

But when she looked around, the horrors of that day still haunted her. and she curled up and slept on the floor.

And that night, he had come to take his phone back, only to find her sleeping in a curled up position near the large window with tears fallen on the light blue carpet.

And he decided it wasn't bad to listen to her, for some reason he felt he should comply.

* * *

She woke up with her cramped up, because of the position she slept in. Looking at the time, she quickly started her coffee, clearly avoiding to look at the condo. There was a letter sitting on the floor that seemed to have been slipped inside through the door from down.

She took the letter and looked for the address, frowning. She opened it, and what surprised her was that it said:

 _Your boxes would be moved to the flat in the floor below so please do not unpack anything. The flat that you would be staying in is 1101. Don't forget to get a measuring tape. My secretary wants it. Your job timing has changed. You start at 6:30 sharp. If you are late, i will make sure you are sent back to the condo and eat a dozen rotten eggs._

In the first few words, she felt guilty. But as soon as she read his threat, her face turned to a scowl and she crumbled the paper.

She looked at the time, relieved that she still had twenty minutes. Quickly freshening up, she looked at her clothes in the wardrobe. Pulling a pencil skirt and a blouse out, she slipped into them and made a mad dash out of the door.

Oh boy, she needed only to more to see how much miserable she was going to get.

* * *

After arriving at the office, she rushed into the cabin, not even bothering to ask the early employees if she could go in. As she stepped inside, he looked at the time with surprise.

Impressively, she was on time, the clock had just hit 6:30. And she was dressed appropriately too, unless her body had been enticingly fit, he only looked at her.

"You have-"

"I'm on time, _sir_." she said, as civilly as she could.

He was even surprised she could behave professional, petaining to how she treated him. Although he had been frustrated, he didn't mind those different reactions at all. Anything that was different he welcomed.

"I didn't wan't saying that. You have entered my cabinate without my permission. Did Tora Igarashi allow you in like this?" he asked coolly.

She gritted her teeth, and raised her eyebrows. "Since I am attempting to be on time and maintain my dignity, I also ask you to say nothing of that sort to my earlier employer. I believe if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here. If you have any complaints, do it directly to me." she said sharply.

He felt a sudden urge to bang his head when he saw that hard expression, she never made that expression yesterday.

He decided to drop the subject altogether. The only good feature on her face seemed to be hidden behind those big glasses, maybe not. Maybe she was as ugly looking as he presumed the first time he met her.

He stood up and strode to the side of his table, leaning on it with a paper in his hand.

"I am stating my rules and the work you are going to do." he declared.

She straightened up and looked at him attentively.

"Rule number one, you will manage all my daily activities from 7 to 6 in the evening. I don't like listening to songs so please refrain from doing so. And there would be parties occasionally so you will have to dress accordingly. Unless you would want to make a fool out of yourself. And don't forget, if you drink, You will be fired immediately. Clear? And oh I just recalled. Not screaming. You do remember what I can do right?" He reminded her with a smirk.

she glared at him but just gave a nod and noted all the things down, already wondering when she would get the time to shop for the clothes. What if she just skipped it? Then there would be no risk of people finding out.

She cleared her throat and grabbed his attention. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but would it be allowed for me to stay back? I am not very comfortable going in parties." She tried to speak out as formally as possible. He smirked at her.

"Is it because of your figure? Or because you will look like a monkey straight from the tree?" He teased her.

She started to feel self conscious and didn't reply, just glaring at him. Wise enough to stay away knowing the trouble she would get in. She didn't want that.

Then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

Since when did she have acne? That time she didnt have it when he visited her house. In fact, her skin was looking so soft and smooth that time.

If she can look over her glasses why was she even wearing them?

He frowned and opened his mouth. "Listen, Mr. Walker. However good you try to appear to other people, you will always remain a jerk to me. In fact, I am clearly disgusted that any person in a position like you would even behave so unofficial by interfering in other people's life. So please don't try to pry into my life." With that she left him alone, stunned.

And he could only smirk at how she answered to him like she never gave a damn about her own figure.

But then he frowned. Someone knocked on his door, and he found Mrs. Patty smiling seductively at him. She was so fat that she could only come in by walking sideways.

"Oh Takumi Sir. That woman was so despicable! Why did you hire her? She seemed to fat!" He wisely refrained from pointing out the obvious.

"I wouldn't say she felt bad about herself. Would you feel insulted if someone called you fat?" He asked her curiously.

She seemed taken aback. "Oh well yes! I would feel like tearing hus throat out and fry him in his own blood that he would never say that to me ever again."

Dismissing her, he knew something was up with this woman. Something he was never so curious about until he saw those eyes.

Amber eyes hidden behind the converging lens.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Please note that I made Misaki a little OOC to fit in my story. As it is she will he switching her secretive role with the Usui in the real series. But don't worry, there would be the usual fluff._**

 ** _Reviews are a must or else no third chapter._**

 ** _Good bye!😊😊_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

 ** _Hello my dear fellow readers! I present to you the next chapter. Frankly, I think I have started to believe that I may not complete this story in 3 chapters if I wanted to make it a three shot. I guess I will have to extend the chapters a bit and that will take a little time. Maybe a day or two for each chapter. I literally had a huge grin when I started jumping waving my arms. Honestly my mom thought I had lost it. Like 13 reviews!_**

 ** _I feel that some of you are not comfortable with Misaki's appearance? And don't worry, I would feel the same anxiousness if I was a reader in the other side._**

 ** _So please do review, favourite and follow._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Misaki felt thoroughly uncomfortable as his secretary took a long calculating look at her figure. She knew why and she knew what she had to do.

As she finished, Misaki raised her eyebrows at the disgusted look on her face.

"You are not fit to be Mr. Walker's manager. Who hired you anyway? You look like a slimeball, a burger and―"

"Kaon I think that's enough. I disallow you to say anything against her. She is my manger and I am the only person that hold the right say anything to her at all. Just tell me what she has to do to change her...attire." he warned her, looking at the uncomfortable slight shifting of Misaki who visibly showed no sign of nervousness. She cast him a look he didn't quite understand and suddenly he thought he saw panic. But it passed as soon as it had come.

The secretary huffed and started, still giving Misaki a disgustful look. "She needs to go to a facial care, buy her lens instead of those Harry Potter eyeglasses. And also not to forget send her for a run every morning. I think that will do."

Misaki didn't say anything but as soon as the secretary left, she turned to Takumi and gave him a confident look, almost desperate.

"I don't want to continue if you have problems with my looks. I want to resign if you would transform me."

He gave a her look, quite unreadable and strode behind her. "That acne...it's not real, isn't it right?"

She stumbled a little but composed herself, cursing for not being prepared when he first saw her.

"Your wrong. My acne is affected my quite a lot of things I can't share with you. And I have quite a high number even. Please leave me alone. I am very lazy too." All the while her fingers were crossed.

He raised his eyebrows and showed her hand to her. "Aren't you lying?" He asked, her crossed fingers in full view.

She jerked her hand away, continuing to glare at him. Stomping her feet, she stopped abruptly in front of the cabin door.

"Mr. Walker sometimes you don't always need authority to get everything you want. And even if I am like this, I am proud to be how I am. So if you have a problem with my appearance, then hire someone who looks more appealing to you. I don't think I will fit in your categories."

He was clearly stunned, never had he met such a woman.

The aura surrounding her was certainly not something he saw everyday. Not every woman walked like her, full of grace.

There was a history behind that exterior.

A past he was more than determined to find out.

* * *

Crying was not her thing. But today had been too hurtful. She was walking since the afternoon she left his office, after recalling that faithful day.

What had really become of her? It was like she had been living a dream, a cruel dream that fates thought funny to shatter into a million pieces just because of one refusal from her.

 _One refusal..._

She entered into her apartment room and sat down, sobbing. She hadn't cried since tenth months.

Removing her spectacles, she cried more freely.

Tonight she knew she would not sleep.

Holding her hands closer to herself, she removed the sticker from her skin. She knew that was a factor that hid her well.

Or else...

Shaking her head, she tried to control herself.

And then sleep took over, merciful to calm her eyes.

Without her dinner.

* * *

She literally skipped the work today. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He saw the few tears on her face when she closed the door behind her.

"...Royal Family is still—"

It wasn't time for him to listen to useless news. Grabbing his keys, he locked his cabin and went out of the office, stepping into the car like always and —

Of course, how stupid was he. She didn't have any car. And as far as he knew, she must've taken a cab home. He rolled his eyes, of course she would go by a cab.

Then he started driving, recalling that picture he'd seen in her house.

And knew, just knew that he had to see the person behind that wall.

And that was one of his priorities.

* * *

Almost immediately she coughed, as he told those four words.

"What?" She asked, not believing her ears.

He gave her a look, raising his eyebrows. "You make coffee for you itself everyday right? So make for me one. That is your job." He told her.

If he was asking for death, she will gladly give it to him. Smirking, she went on to the coffee maker in the tiny kitchen of the office. And started making her signature coffee. All the while Takumi was interrogated by his father, which by all means was disturbed by Misaki as she came back with her coffee.

"Miss Ayuzawa." He said, his warm eyes on her, smiling warmly. She couldn't help but smile back.

He never knew her face could make that beautiful face... It wasn't fair she was looking at his father, it was unnerving.

Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of those two.

"You were saying dad?" He prompted.

"Oh well, you might want to take your coffee. It will get cold. Miss Ayuzawa, please have a seat on that sofa. You are his manager now, not a worker. I'd appreciate if you didn't stand like that." He told her gently and she was reminded of her own father.

However, Mr. Walker didn't like this exchange at all. "Dad..." he said after she handed him the coffee.

He took a sip and suddenly started to cough violently. He glanced at her and saw that she was smirking.

"Did something happen sir?" She asked innocently. He glared at her for a minute then gave her a sweet smile. "This coffee is so tasty, I would like you to taste it once." He told her.

"Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but I have already had my fill in the morning." She said innocently.

He shook his head and gave the cup to her anyway. "Come on, one sip won't hurt." He said.

She took a sip and he waited for her expression to change. She gave the cup back to him and smirked, as his father watched the exchange he wasn't able to see her face. "That was certainly wonderful. Would you like another round?" She asked him

Shock was what he felt and he glared at her. How can she not find this...this disgusting thing horrible? It was like drinking coal.

His father excused himself and gave a satisfied smile to no one in particular. Then clicked the phone to call his beloved and give her the news. "Patricia, finally."

He knew his wife on the other side would ask him further questions. But right now, this much was enough.

On the other hand, Takumi had already spilled the coffee over her head. "Are you an idiot? Alienated perhaps. What the hell!" She screamed into his face.

He gave her a smirk and crossed his arms. "You gave me that horrible gutter water. You knew I would not be able to live after that. We're you planning to kill me perhaps?"

She glared at him standing up to go outside. "There is only men's washroom outside." he said.

Grumbling, she started to clean up, her voice was inaudible and he wanted to hear her for his own satisfaction. She looked for anything then glared back at him. "Aren't you going out pervert?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"This is your punishment for trying to kill me. So I would sit here while you wiped coffee out of your face." He concluded.

Again, he saw that panicked look and she was suddenly nervous. And then it was gone. "You shouldn't have asked me to make coffee." She muttered under her breath.

"Well you should've just told me you wanted to kill me then I wouldn't have to go through all that trouble and you wouldn't be dripping wet." He pointed out.

She snarled and was glaring at him when suddenly coffee went into her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes painfully, trying hard not to remove her glasses. He shrugged, slightly guilty for what he had done to her.

Her eyes needed space and her spectacles weren't giving that to her. She finally decided to leave since it will not be safe if anyone found out.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, frowning.

She gave him a glare, "You want the address? I'm going to hell!" She said. He pulled her other hand and locked the door, throwing the key outside the window.

Her jaw slackened, completely frozen. Her eyes were paining and itching for her to remove the spectacles.

"You didn't..." she faltered.

"Yes and I think now you will have to clean up right here." He told her firmly.

Her hands closed in a fist and she punched him. "Idiot stupid donkey! What were your u thinking?"

She was successful in punching his face since he didn't expect that but when she was going to punch his stomach, he caught her fist.

Her eyes were blinking and he removed her spectacles with the other hand. She had wuch beautiful eyes, bright amber that had a story inside. He knew those eyes were telling him something important. He suddenly noticed how her nose was straight, her eyelashes were longer than it seemed and her face was more beautiful without those hedious eyeglasses. Her face seemed more angular and pretty

She snatched it from his hand and wore it, ignoring the mild pain.

He gulped and went on to close his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

She didn't look at him, fearing that he might recognize her and she didn't want that.

She checked if her sticker was intact, which wasn't. She peeled the sticker off her face and wore a scarf that she kept in emergency.

"Do you have water?" She asked him silently. He handed her the glass of water on his table without a word and she wiped her face with her tissues, dabbing the water in it.

She glared at him yet again, "Next time don't ask for coffee if you cannot handle the taste." She warned him.

He frowned. "You _will_ have to make it for me everyday. So don't try to choke me the next time you make it."

"You alien I cannot make any other kind of coffee. That's all I know."

"What do you make yourself everyday then?"

"Of course, coffee."

"So why are you lying then?"

"I'm not lying you idiot. I am telling you the truth." She said, honestly not knowing how he was the only one who could break her patience.

"So you are saying you make this disgusting...thing for yourself everyday?" He asked her incredulously.

She scoffed and tried to look for something that might open the door.

To her surprise, the secretary was knocking on the other side of their door and Takumi called the intercom to inform them about the loss of their key.

Within minutes, the door was opened.

"So I suggest we start with our schedule today." He said, stepping out. She retrieved the schedule with her and started making arrangements and calls.

She had seen her own—

Shaking her head,she tried to forget her past.

He seemed impressed by the organized way she had handled everything. His meetings were smooth and he seemed to be on time everywhere He went. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. Her amber eyes...

"There is one last meeting you have to attend before going back home. " she said, looking at her clipboard.

He sighed, heading to the said place. Why did he have to go today out of all days? He could have found her real face out.

* * *

"...yes I will make sure to attend the party. Of course I know how important it is...no problem. With that said he cut the line.

"I'm not attending this party." She said before he could even open his mouth.

He raised his eyebrows and she got extremely annoyed. Whenever he did that it always meant he would make her go crazy.

"Are you really that insecure of your body?" He asked her.

She scoffed, "Of course not. I'm not comfortable going around in parties. I did mention that didn't I?"

He caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Smirking he said, "If you don't want me to find you out and announce it to everybody, then you will attend this party. And whether you like it or not, there is a party after tomorrow for the success of reaching 3 billion customers. So I ask you to dress up nicely and attend this party."

She stayed silent, a lone tear escaped her eyes. "I refuse. I would like to resign." She said, knowing that he would put her in blacklist.

He frowned. "Didn't you know that you cannot resign if you have just joined, it will take about three months; in October. So I ask you to attend these parties and then you can do whatever you like." He didn't like it either, her sorrowful face wasn't something he wanted to see. Wiping that tear, he reluctantly left her, not meeting her eyes. He didn't want to let her go yet. She was so fun to tease.

Excusing herself she walked into her flat. He was alone in the dark night.

He kicked the pole for his stupidity. Because she was the first girl that made him feel so guilty.

* * *

He waited for her to arrive, looking at the door. There were reluctant footsteps and he saw her there. She was the same but he found her adorable in that red gown. He was aware of the fact that she didn't make any efforts to hide that acne or remove those glasses but he had already imagined her without the eyeglasses. He knew if she removed those glasses she would be in the spotlight except her body would make many heads turn away.

He frowned at that thought. She had such grace in her walk, so confident that it put him to shame. Her posture was so unlike the people he had met. She was so confident that he still wondered who she really was. He had a tingling sensation but he dismissed it.

As she came beside him, he tilted his head down slightly, surprised she wasn't really short as he thought. Just perfect. "You don't look so bad." He whispered in her ear.

Blood rushed to her face and he knew he wanted to see more of that face. She glared at him and was about to retort when—

"Mr. Walker. I believe I can't do this. It's very dear to me." A man who seemed to be old and very weak came to Takumi. He had light blue eyes and dark hair and his built was lean.

Takumi gave him no indication of understanding. "I do believe you know that you would either give it to me reluctantly or go into a terrible loss. Choice is yours."

The man sighed and left, giving Misaki a look which she knew was disgusted because of her appearance.

Igarashi Tora came around and looked at the couple. "How is Miss Ayuzawa faring?" He asked.

Takumi glanced at Misaki but she gave no sign of nervousness upon seeing her former boss. He smirked and looked back at Tora. "Perfect. I would like you to know she is the best manager."

Misaii couldn't help but glare at him. Only she knew the meaning behind those words.

Tora was surprised and satisfied to send his best worker to the bigger firm. He went back to his wife who was searching for him. "Where were you?"

He glanced at the bantering couple one last time and shook his head. "Nothing."

On the other hand, Misaki was a little pissed off. "You cannot force a person for a takeover. He did say it was dear to him."

"You do know we are in a party and if you did something bad, everyone would know. Not that I mind you the touching me anywhere..."

Her face immediately flushed and she stamped his foot. Hiding a groan, he chuckled in as she glared at him.

"Mr. Walker." Came a man whose hair was light brown combed perfectly well but a few strands were stray. His cold brown eyes looked at him without emotion and Takumi didn't know this man who mirrored his expression.

"I believe we haven't met before." Takumi said. The man nodded and passed a glance at the maiden next to Takumi with surprise. "You look like—"

"I'm sorry you are mistaken. My name is Naomi." She said with a tight smile.

Takumi frowned as that man kept staring at her. He cleared his throat, and the man looked at Takumi apologetically. "I'm sorry, I am Hinata Shintani. I thought Miss Naomi looked like the Empress Ayu—"

"I am Mr. Walker's manager for almost two years. I'm sorry if that disappoints you." She interrupted again.

He frowned but let it slide as he spoke to Takumi. He kept throwing glances in her direction and she pretended to write something on her clipboard.

Shaking hands with Takumi, he nodded his head briefly. "I hope we meet again, Miss Naomi." He said with a tone that made her think he already knew who she was.

She nodded her head and Takumi glanced at her. She had relaxed visibly but didn't dare to look at him.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. She kept shifting in her seat and he kept glancing in her direction.

Her heart hammered painfully in her chest and she wished she had never come to that party.

As they reached, he led her to his condo and locked the door. He stood right in front of her as she came in and didn't move from her place. He literally dragged her inside, she didn't even protest. "That's why I said I didn't want to come to the party." She muttered

He sighed and made himself a quick juice handing one to her.

"What are you hiding?" He asked her

She didn't answer instead stood like she was a statue.

He set his lips in a tight line and looked at the scene outside the window. "If you refuse to answer, then I am announcing you that we would be attending another party in three weeks and also that I asked Kaon to make you lose your weight. It's an important party so I want you to be presentable so my company doesn't lose its reputation. If you don't want that then tell me why you lied to that man. What is it that is shameful that you don't want to speak about it at all?"

She didn't speak as tears started to flow down her cheeks. He reluctantly walked over to her and stared at her. He noticed something strange on her face. Slowly raising his hand, he removed her eyeglasses as she stood there without protesting.

He wanted to see those beautiful eyes but she never met his eyes at all. He decided to touch her acne skin to see if it was real at all. Tracing his hand over her cheeks, he ripped the thing off her face. And that's when he was shocked.

She finally looked at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"Your her." He said helplessly

"Yes, you found out my truth. I am the Empress Misaki Ayuzawa who went missing a year ago." She confirmed, leaving his room abruptly.

Oh god, what had he done.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The truth is out yay! How will do you think Takumi will behave with her? Will he be the same? Or would he treat her with high respect? Please tell me what do you think in the reviews_**

 ** _So I believe I made the chapter big in order to make it fit the size I want it to be in. And I would love to read your reviews on this chapter._**

 ** _No chapter without reviews😊😊😊_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

 ** _Bonjour! Oh wait, did I say good morning? Is it Merci in French for hi? Don't know. It's been like four years since I last studied french anyway._**

 ** _And here is the fourth chapter of the story, tada!_**

 ** _Honestly, I was in a dilemma to choose my options. I guess what I really needed was to reread the reviews. And then I was, boom! One more review? Wow. You can predict already what I would have done. Yes. I started jumping then slipped. Oops._**

 ** _Ok ok I think it's enough I said this much, I present to you the fourth chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

He was guilty for making her cry for the second time. Why did she frustrate him to the level that he couldn't get her out of his mind?

Frowning he set his bed straight, lying on ut with her face in his mind. She was not like any other, even though her face wasn't angular and beautiful like the people out, he knew that if she was herself, the empress she would beat the most beautiful women too.

He banged his head for not realizing sooner. She _had_ to not change her name. Of course she knew she would give seat if someone saw her true self. Smart. He needed to know why she disappeared from the face of the earth in a year.

With these mixed thoughts, his eyes finally closed and he soon fell into deep slumber, dreaming about a maiden he never knew he would even look twice at her face again.

* * *

"May I come in?" Came the voice of the person he never expected to come back.

The file in his hand fell down with a thud as he saw her. She came?!

Looking at him, she suppressed a smile. You don't see expressionless people dumbfounded everyday.

The first thing that came in his mind was, Is she okay?

He gulped and tore his eyes from her form.

"Err...umm...You can...umm...start of with the arranging of the things. I think the cabin has been in a mess since the last week. The schedule sheet..." He faltered as he didnt have any idea of what to tell her about it. As it is the atmosphere was already quite awkward. And to make it even awkward he was stuttering.

He looked down and hid his flushed face under his bangs.

Then he heard something unusual. Raising his head, he saw her chuckling at him.

Even though her eyes were bloodshot, heart heavy, she had come back. And that just increased his guilt. She even was in a good mood today!

Her smiling face was something that soothed his heart. And surely, he would never admit he was secretly glad she came back.

"I know about the schedule. I was just asking if I could help you with anything else." She said.

And suddenly the mood dampened as he looked into her eyes.

"You had been crying, haven't you?" He confronted. She looked away and her facade just fell.

He approached her and stood directly in front of her. Sighing he muttered, "I'm sorry."

She was so shocked she almost stumbled. But keeping her cool, she blinked her eyes to recover from the shock.

"There's no need to get to so surprised, I didn't want to be labelled as a man who is a coward for making girls cry. Even if you are the Empress Miss Ayuzawa, I would still treat you like a manager until the starting time of resignation. And then you mag resign." He muttered, his pride was also important, he won't admit it but he was relieved to finally say it.

She gave him a smile and her eyes softened. He could see why people liked the Empress so much.

"I understand. But you could've just announced about me and won the seat of a minister." She said, frowning.

He raised his eyebrows. "If I had been behind that, I would've found you before. So, quit complaining and start the work, you are already late."

She smirked at him and showed him her phone. "No, _Sir_. It's still 7:29. I merely came early to not tamper my perfect record of being on time."

Hiding his surprise, He smirked back, "Is it because Ayuzawa likes me so much she wanted to see me as soon as possible."

BAM!

"Pervert!" And the office was silent. He sat there groaning as he clutched his stomach. She was the first woman to ever hit him.

And he couldn't believe he was laughing at that.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence as they went back to the office. "Miss Ayuzawa, I'll drop yoy home since it's too late."

She shot him a pointed look and rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself." She muttered.

Raising his eyebrows, he replied, "People would talk, saying I broke up with you."

"WHAT?!"

"It won't be me. See those couple there? Look she is crying because he kicked her out."

"It's not my problem that yoy would be blamed." She mumbled looking out.

"Then get ready to he roped." He said calmly.

"You can't control me."

"You just told me how to." He replied back. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked as slowly as he could towards his car.

"Such a cute couple, I wish I was in her place." She heard someone say.

Blushing she started hitting him. "Perverted alien, idiot, stupid let me down!" She yell-whispered.

He shook his head and walked her away from his car. "Where are you taking me!" She asked incredulously.

He smirked and she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Where newly weds go."

SMACK

"PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU, WALKER!"

She was on her feet again and he was waiting for her.

She glared at him and started walking. He frowned. "Is this how you are going home?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?" She retorted.

He sighed and caught up with her.

"What are you stalking me?"

He raised his eyebrows, making her annoyed. "I'm sorry you are mistaken, Miss. My house happens to be in the same direction and thus I am trying to make the best use of the time I have." He told her.

She frowned and looked behind them. "You idiot your car is still near the office building."

He just shrugged and walked making her even more annoyed.

She gave up and silently walked towards the building they both lived. Although she had never trusted anyone, he just gained her trust.

Enough to make her smile.

* * *

"Takumi sir, isn't that fat bimbo with you today? Did she leave so soon?" His flirtious secretary asked him.

He frowned and gave her a bored expression. "She just took a leave today because she is working with me this Sunday. And didn't I tell you not to call her names?"

She was silent as he continued to look through his files.

It had been a week since they both became patient with each other. Although Misaki still got annoyed from him, he started to like those expressions she would make, unlike so many people.

He frowned again, this was the millionth time he was thinking about her.

"Sir I hired a woman to cure her acne and also take care of those Harry Potter glasses. Should I tell her to start soon?"

Oh no, he totally forgot about that. "Umm, Kaon cancel her out immediately and don't call anyone. There is no need to get rid of her natural beau― I mean problems. Is that clear?" Had he not been careful, he would have made his secretary think he was mad. Of course he was thinking of the woman behind the mask.

Sighing he opened his laptop. Today was such a boring day, and he wanted to just leave. But that would certainly cause suspicion if people saw him leave in the morning at 10:30 a.m.

He sighed and suddenly remembered how she chuckled. He wanted to hear her laughing. Somehow that thought made him smile. With a few buttons pushed, he got the information he needed. Quickly copying the numbers into his phone, a smirk crept on his face.

He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for it to ring.

"Hello? Who is it?" A groggy voice asked. He smirked, obviously enjoying the call before it even started.

"Is this how you answer your boss?" He asked, his voice serious but his face conveyed different emotion.

He heard something fall with a thud and he suppressed laugh. "What was that sound?" He asked.

He heard her cursing and groaning and he chuckled unable to suppress the laugh bubbling inside him.

"You idiot where did you get my number?" Came a grumble from a very pissed off female.

"I have my sources."

"Oh great, good luck stalker." Then the phone went dead.

He tried calling her a few more times but it looked like she had cut the call.

Laughing he kept his found on the table.

* * *

"God knows why he is behind me, he only wants me to get humiliated. Stupid, idiotic pervert that has no other work but to see how I get angry and piss me off to the very core―"

"Careful, Ayuzawa with the words."

THUD!

"HOW DARE YOU COME INSIDE MY FLAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He was standing there in his glory, his suit open, the first two buttons of his shirt was also loose as his tie hung loosely. He was leaning on the doorframe of her front door.

She somehow found him extremely sexy and handsome. Her heart sped at the sight of him, and she could only think how much of a dream this felt like.

His infuriating smirk returned and he approached her, his hand outstretched. "Do I look so handsome that you cannot take your eyes off me?" He asked her.

The color rushed to her cheeks and she hit him with the mop in her hand as she rose on her own.

Dusting herself, she ignored him and continued to work. "Did you know that there will be another party in a few weeks. It's pretty big and you cannot go like this. We should do something about your figure. Not that it matters to me, and also since you would be resigning..." He faltered as the notion seemed ridiculously saddening.

She was quiet, the atmosphere suddenly becoming tense. "Is Misa-chan up for some shopping?" He cleared his throat and managed to utter.

She looked at him incredulously, "Since when did you take your manager for shopping?"

"Since now. Get ready or else you will be carried to my room and I would be―"

SMACK!

"Help me with the cleaning since you are here already." She murmured.

He nursed his bruise and smiled, already picking the trash up.

Going into the room, he stepped on something rather soft.

He raised his hand and then―

"Don't touch that!" She snatched it from his hand.

He frowned and found her gazing at the gown with a sorrowful expression.

"Whose is this?" He asked softly.

She put the gown in a hanger and traced her hand through it softly.

It was a Sapphire blue gown, intricate gems adorned on the neckline and near the waist. It twinkled under her touch and she sighed.

"It's mine." She said with apprehension. Her demeanor was calm, he suddenly knew from where her graciousness came.

He remembered the time when she suddenly disappeared last week.

His breath sucked in and he tried to imagine her in it. He could see the present her, thinking how she would've looked if she was her old self.

She laughed dryly. "It won't fit me now. And I wasn't planning on wearing it either. I think I wont―"

"I want to see you in that."

She met his blank look and shook her head. "I can't. Besides, I would only be reminded of that...faithful day. Sorry, Walker. I won't come to this party any time soon."

He sighed looked at her closet, wondering what actually happened.

"I know it's not my place to ask you, but I want to know why you are not up there." He finally said.

She smiled sadly, already knowing that he would ask her.

"Can you see that ring over there? It's mine." She said, looking at it.

He held it between his fingers and observed it.

"It's quite pretty."

"It was given to me by Hinata."

A feeling of dread filled his stomach, a possessive feeling filled his veins and he felt helpless.

"He...wanted to marry me. I had become is fiancée too." She continued, unfazed by his shocked frozen form.

"And we were happy for some days, until I found out that he knew my sister well. Not the kind that people say, he knew her very well." She said in a grim tone.

 _"Suzuna!" She said and suddenly stopped short when she saw a man hovering over her sister._

 _"Why are you here." Came the emotionless voice of her sister. She leaned on the wall beside the door and pressed her ear to listen more._

 _"I love your sister thats why. " She was shocked to hear Hinatas voice._

 _"You told me that you loved a few months ago and now you are here for her?" She asked._

 _Misaki heard dark laughter that sent a shiver down her spine. "That was because I got bored with you. And your sister is much more prettier than you. So back off. Don't ever look at me like you knew me before."_

 _She heard the creaking and gripped the glass more tightly. "I trusted you!" She never heard her sister's distraught voice, this was the first time._

 _Even not when she visited her university a few days ago._

 _"You knew you shouldn't have." It was a dry voice._

 _Suddenly, Misaki heard clanking of metal and she heard swiping. Right in front of her, her sister lay dead._

 _"SUZUNA!" She screamed rushing to her side, her parents had come too and Hinata was already holding her mother with his sword. "I may be a rich noble, and I want to marry Misaki. Misaki pretend this never happened and I will spare your parents." He threatened her._

 _She angrily looked at him through her eyelashes, "Never!" And she tried to disarm him. He growled and soon enough her mother pushed her out of the room. "Run Misaki!" She said before Hinata came running behind her._

 _She ran and ran until she could not see him and finally relaxed, sobbing to her heart's content. Her parents were probably dead by now._

He sat there, stunned. It seemed that she didn't know the entire aftermath of the whole incident.

"I don't know what happened after I left and I have been living like this for about a year now. You are the only person who knows about this." She said her eyes downcast.

Sitting next to her, he pulled her in his embrace. And the next thing he knew, she was sobbing in his shirt.

He soothingly moved his hand up and down and somehow that send a shiver down her spine, making her crave more of this touch.

Her touch was intoxicating until he realized his mistake. He suddenly stopped his movements. Her hands stopped moving too, and she pulled away.

There was a thick silence engulfing them and he thought he could offer her the rest of the story.

"Erm, Do you want to know what was the news a year ago?" He asked, quietly and secretly hoping she would stop looking so sorrowful.

Nodding, she gazed at him. "Your parents were hospitalized and now they are handling the entire Japan. I don't know much about your sister, it wasn't highlighted in the news that she is alive or dead."

She sat there, shocked and frozen. The weight of the world suddenly seemed to have disappeared from her shoulders, and she felt her heavy heart uplifted.

She blinked twice and finally looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked him.

He quickly swiped his phone open and started the internet and soon enough the last year's news flashed, exactly what he told her.

They're alive. And healthy. Breathing.

She started to laugh, and he thought she had lost it. Her eyes twinkled and he found that he liked that colour more than anything.

She hugged him, making him completely stunned. "Thank you, for telling me." She whispered in his shoulder.

His heart thudded too fast and he wondered if she could make out that he was completely under her control.

She pulled away and looked at her dress once more.

"So, does this mean Ayuzawa loves me?"

And soon there was a body on the floor with Misaki stretching her limbs and going outside to have some late breakfast.

She didn't even bother to look if he was gone or not.

* * *

She woke up the next and was hysterical on running late.

"I'm dropping you." The velvety voice came from the front door in a bored tone. She sighed, tired of telling him off and telling him to stay out of her privacy.

She quickly removed the noodle cup from the lower cabinet and started the water on the flame.

He came up from behind her and wrinkled his nose, looking at the cup noodles in her hand. The long strand was hanging loosely from the packet as Misaki blinked blankly at Takumi, the other end in her mouth.

Taking the other end, he took it in his mouth. Her eyes widened and she almost spat the noodle until he caught her wrist gave her a playful look.

She cut the noodle, making him disappointed that she would no longer be on the other end.

"Have you lost your head, pervert?" She grumbled as she tried to take the cup away from his hand.

He gave the noodles one look and suddenly it was out of the window.

"Hey!" She yelled into his ears. He stepped back and gave a once-over on her outfit, then grabbed her hand and forced her to wear the shoes in the rack.

"Knowing you, you would not have a single raw ingredient in your house." He stated before she could even say anything

She blushed, wondering what else he knew about her in a span of a week.

He dragged her to the nearest convenient store and he was looking for something, known as ingredients.

She stood bored, as the tv channel continued to blabber the useless news.

" _Hinata-san, how would you say about your ex fiancée dying in the crash a year ago? It's been a long time and after your claim, we would love to hear where is our Empress."_

 _The brown haired man sniffed dramatically._

Misaki couldn't help roll her eyes. But she wondered what he really said to the media.

 _"I was out the other day and found her body near the sixth street. And of course, I tried to reach out to her but she..." He broke down to tears, making the whole of Japan moan at the fake death news he had just informed._

 _"As you can see, Hinata-san has told us the truth, and the question remains, who will rule after the great Ayuzawas? What will our future be? Stay tuned to National news."_

"You don't have to do all this." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

Glaring at him, dusted herself since she fell on a rack of some food cans.

He quietly took the two bags and headed out, making Misaki follow behind him.

"I handle the two bags, give them to me." She said with her arms already outstretched.

He ignored her and continued to walk. "I know you can. But let me do this. I don't want Misa-chan to bear the burden." The colour suddenly rose to her cheeks and she was glaring daggers at him as they walked.

He laughed at her pouting face. "Now now, if you really want to hold those bags, then you will have to promise me to cuddle tonight." He teased her.

She blushed a deeper red, making him fascinated at the crimson colour.

She smacked his head and he soon was laughing his head off while they drove back.

Misaki felt like someone was watching her, she turned and looked behind but no one was standing; only cars.

As they drove away, a man emerged from the shadows, his eyes dark with anger and hatred.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, you will regret your decision." He said, holding the small trinket in his hand.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **And thats it. For now of course. And then I will post the last chapter, which probably would be the longest, or second last if I decided to post in segments.**_

 _ **So I would really love to read your criticism, comments and suggestions on my story.**_

 _ **Of course, I would not post without reviews**_

 _ **Till then, good bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys once again! Wow, this is the fastest I have ever updated for a multi chaptered story. But I did say it would be short so...**_

 ** _I can't believe it 22 reviews guys! Thank you so much._**

 ** _Sorry guys I don't think I will be able to fit it in this chapter alone. Or else it will be rushed._**

 ** _So here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"** That idiot Walker thought he'd get away with it didn't he?" She muttered under her breathe. She needed to calm down before she woke up half of the building in order to send her wrath to the only guy who would touch her cabinet without her permission. Although they didn't get time to keep the groceries the other day, she can't believe he would touch her cabinets.

 _And even through all her instant food packages._

She furiously stomped her foot and opened her door, fed up.

She climbed the stairs―quite tiring, and then banged the door, finally turning the knob and―

"Woah, who is it?" Came a raspy voice.

Her head snapped in the direction of a sleepy Takumi who was scratching the back of his head while suppressing a yawn.

 _He looks adorable.,_ She thought.

Horrified, she shook her head to get her mind off his body and face. Quite distracting to begin with.

She managed to glare at him and stood near the doorway.

"How dare you!" She seethed with anger as she forced herself to remember what he did.

He blinked his eyes blankly, "What happened now?" He asked.

She stamped her foot in frustration, "You! You emptied my cabinets off instant food." She pointed an accusatory finger towards him.

As realization dawned over him, he raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his broad chest, that seemed to outline his muscles and―

Focus Misaki, Focus.

"What if I didnt?" He replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Of course you did. Don't lie."

"I didn't have any time since three days and you think I would empty your cabinets? Werent you there with me two weeks?" He asked.

She frowned, and then glanced at him then turned her head, thinking.

"Come on, since you are already here, I will make breakfast for you. And yeah, please start making coffee." He said as pleasantly as possible.

Everytime he asked her for coffee, her cheeks would start painting itself of his favourite colour.

"I refuse." She said, blatantly going out of the condo.

In flash the door was locked and the key was in Takumi's hand. Blinking her eyes, she set her jaw and held her hand out.

"Keys, Walker." She demanded in a low voice.

He smirked, "Not until you have breakfast with me." He insisted.

She growled and he tsked. "Women don't growl, Ayuzawa." He chided her in his teasing voice.

She reached for the keys, not even caring that her body was being pressed to his in an uncompromising way. A light blush came upon Takumi's cheeks realizing that.

"Ayuzawa!" He uttered. A shiver went down her spine as his hot breath caressed her neck.

He was now leaning on the wall with her trying to reach for the keys.

In a swift motion, she was now leaning on the wall, his hand caging her on her either sides.

"Do you want me to persuade you to have breakfast with me?" His eyes were dark and something about his husky voice coaxed her to say yes.

Gulping, she shook her head. As he released her, she gave him a deathly glare and in a second he was holding her leg.

The way he smirked looked like he expected that. "You are my Misa-chan, I would know when you would attack me." The twinkle in his eyes returned, so was the red pigment on her cheeks.

"LEAVE MY LEG YOU IDIOTIC PERVERTED ALIEN!" he was so started, he left her leg. His ear was now tingling due to the huge volume exerted from her.

She gave him a satisfied smirk and dusted herself.

"Serves you right for acting too smart." She remarked as he held his ear in pain.

He gave her an incredulous look and then started laughing. She gave him a confused look and with a frustrated look she went into the kitchen.

"She is so interesting..." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, he was back.

"Mr. Walker where have you been since this the last month?" A reporter asked him.

He gave them a confused look. "I have been in my office doing work." He replied.

"Is there a problem?" Misaki asked in a concerned tone.

The reported gave Misaki one look and disgust washed over her face.

"Who are you? You have no right to stand next to the great business tycoon. Move aside, you ugly hag." She spat right on her face.

Blood boiled in his veins and everything suddenly seemed like it was dark. "Excuse me miss." A dangerous voice came from the man who had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't you dare call my manager that!" He threatened her, like his life depended on her saying his sweet managers name in a soothingly good way.

The reporter backed away, soon all the paparazzi backed away.

That gave Takumi the time to drive away from work. He grabbed her hand and soon they were sitting in the car.

"I could've handled her just fine." Misaki protested.

"I know." He muttered, still a little pissed off. She silently watched him cackle in invisible flames.

"Today we had an important meeting." She pointed out as they rounded the apartment.

"I know. Cancel it"

"You can't just ignore people like that!" She finally snapped.

He sighed, "I won't lose anything if I missed it."

"But what about those who use all the means to attend it? What about the employees who work in their firms? You have to think about them. Even that man in that party a month ago. You cant go around being heartless." She scolded him.

"It's not a big deal. They can earn even without attending this meeting. And that man gave you a dirty look, how could you even think about his welfare?" He asked her, ticked off.

She looked straight into his eyes with a serious face. "Even though I am not the Empress now, I am also a human being. Everyone deserves to be given what they rightfully deserve. Even if you are a big business man, you have no right to take someone else's possession by forcing, blackmailing them. Would it matter to you that your this hard earned business was forcefully taken from you?"

"No." It was out before he could even take it back. If she would have asked him 3 weeks ago, he would have definitely replied an affirmative.

But from that day, he had only one precious thing.

She frowned. "What?" Did he say no?

He shook his head, "Of course yes. I would."

She gave him a cautious look.

He observed her, she was still angry at him when his anger dissolved as soon as she had asked him that question. Becuase everything became so clear that he felt like he just stumbled in his life for the first time.

And that too with the most unexpected thing.

Love,

* * *

Coughing, she waited for the person to pick the phone up.

"Mr. Igarashi, today your meeting will be after 1. I'm sorry for the delay, As it is, Mr. Walker is not in due to the invitation you sent last night. Please accept the offer." She said politely to her former boss. Although she bit her lip for being a little awkward, but she smoothly remained professional.

"No problem. Misaki are you alright?" Came the voice of a very concerned Tora as he heard her sniff and cough. She waved her hand, then realized that he couldn't see her.

"Nothing, maybe the winter is getting to me." She replied, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

She marked the date on the calendar, September 15th.

She sighed as she waited for him. He seemed to take awfully long today.

She frowned and opened the double door.

What she saw, stunned her.

He gave her a smirk and waved his hand. "Glad to see me?" He said.

She scowled and almost closed the door in his face.

"Ayuzawa?" Came the voice of her boss. She looked over his shoulder and met Takumi's confused eyes.

The man turned and gave him a smirk. "I knew she wasn't your manager. I knew she was the Empress." He declared in front of the very two people he had met in the party 45 days ago.

As she stood there motionless, Takumi went forward and closed the door upon his face.

"Don't forget, I still can kill your parents. I only ask one favour." He said.

She stopped Takumi from moving any further to chop him into pieces.

"What?" She asked in a emotionless tone. There were too many emotions in a turmoil inside her.

He smirked and she felt completely helpless.

"I would like to talk in private." He said, like a spoilt child ignoring someone he doesn't like. Snobby.

Takumi wisely side stepped and went out as soon as Hinata stepped inside.

Takumi only wished to calm his heart and his irrational side of brain.

* * *

As she came out, he only noticed how her eyes were hard.

Hinata gave Takumi one look and left the office, with a triumphant smirk.

"What did he say?" He hurriedly went in and asked the woman sitting like she had just lost everything.

She stood up and gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing really. Just asked me to officially forget the seat I always sat."

Holding her by her shoulders, he looked directly into her eyes. "You will go back there. Even if you don't follow rules of this firm, I promise I will make sure you will get justice."

He said it with such seriousness, it touched her heart. Her heart thudded loudly, making her want to hug him.

She clenched her fist and tried to calm her hormones.

She tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks, or the way she liked the feel on his hand over her shoulder.

She tried to press it deep down.

* * *

Hinata waited for her while looking around.

He had given her enough time to think about it; 5 days to be exact.

He saw a taxi leave a slender woman, he smirked.

She had lost a considerably lots of weight since that party. She looked more curvy.

He didn't need to know her escapades from her boss who would try to give her a lift every evening.

He didnt need to know that behind her calm expression was another reason, other than her parents safety.

Also that she wasn't the same sweet person he was drawn to a year ago.

Although her exterior was calm, too many thoughts ran in her mind, and she felt her head ache painfully.

Her body felt heavy as she realized what she was doing. Takumi didn't need to know that she was going to sell her freedom for her parents safety.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded with much energy.

With another step, her leg gave away, and she fell, her eyes rolling back.

And suddenly everything was black.

"Misaki!" She thought she only heard Hinata's voice.

But to her delight, another voice conjured from her hallucination.

* * *

"What did you ask from her?" Takumi demanded the minute she was taken in.

"I merely asked her to be my bride and legally change her name, making me the minister because she was too shy to come back in public in a span of 6 months. We would tell the media that we were so in love that we didn't want anyone interrupting."

"What about the lie you said weeks ago, Sanshita-san!" He said his name with the venom.

"My name is―"

"I know. You are a third rate man only obsessed by her. What did you do to the woman who fell in love with you?"

Hinata's eyes darkened and narrowed. "She told you." He accused him.

"She didn't need to tell me." He shot back.

"Then how do you know?" He asked him.

"You don't need to know that. What about Suzuna who loved you? Why do you think she has hidden herself from the world? Why don't you tell me why she hasn't stopped loving?" Takumi confronted him.

A horrified look washed over his face and looked down. Takumi thought he saw guilt in his eyes for a second.

"That...was an unfortunate mistake I did. If I hadn't done that, maybe Misaki would still be with me." He muttered.

"But now you can see her feelings for you has dissolved. You can see how deeply you have gutted her. Do you think you will be happy after getting her back this way?" He asked, knowing fully well he has now gotten to the very core.

Hinata's expression hardened and he walked past him. "Don't forget, even though Misaki will never love you, Suzuna is still waiting." He called from behind him.

Hinata steeled his nerves, wondering how a dead person would come back to life and wait.

With a tiny voice in his heart and a forced smirk, he drove away in his car.

* * *

With a throbbing head, the whiteness of the ceiling pierced her eyes. She tried to get up, her body was too weak.

"Don't move too much." Came the velvety voice she wanted to hear.

Snapping her head, she was rewarded with his handsome appearance, in casual t shirt and a pant with the belt slanted.

He looked so handsome, she couldn't help but blush.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Like I had been sleeping underwater." She mumbled while holding her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick the entire time?" He asked quietly, his voice a little hurt.

She scoffed, "Like you would care."

He glowered, punching the wall. "Of course I do. How could you Ben think like that?" he demanded.

She gulped as his hot breathe grazed her face. He was almost on top of her, she gripping the sheets of the bed and him just leaning on one hand.

Her mind was blank and the only thing that she could do was glance at his lips flickeringly.

He wasn't thinking straight when he closed the distance between them, her heart was thumping louder, jolts of electric shocks shit through her veins to her body, it was so electrifying, she loved it.

He slowly caught her waist and soon he was lying on his back, his side pressed to her body.

Her hands found their way in his spiky hair, relishing in the feel of his soft hair.

Her other hand was on his chest and she somehow turned unconsciously.

They pulled away as they felt breathless, she looked into his eyes; she would never get tired of getting lost in them.

He snapped out of his trance and realized his mistake.

She was many things but one; was the perfect word as he left her alone.

The sound of the door closing mad her snap.

And she realized what had really happened.

He had kissed her senseless.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _The casual I have described in the last part is the clothes he wore in the opening song of the original series. And I'm really sorry for those who expected this to be the last chapter: sorry._**

 ** _Please do review your thoughts, criticism and comments on this chapter._**

 ** _No chapter without reviews._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **So here is the last chapter of this story, hope you have enjoyed it so far.**_

 _ **And I am glad that many of you have read my stories and taken time to review this one too!**_

 _ **Before I start my endless ranting again, I present to you the last and final chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _What was that?_ , She thought painfully. Her thoughts had been muddled by his warmth, the sudden way he snapped when she just brushed his concern off.

She touched her lips, almost still shocked over the scene, and still horrified by the way she responded to it.

What did it mean exactly? She was not a teenager, when she used to be dense until a certain boy exasperatedly confessed to her only to be shot down because she had no feelings to return. Or when her sister―

All of a sudden the temperature dropped and she could only wish she would accept the tragedy and move on from her guilt.

The door opened ever so slightly and in came an awkward nurse, her two pigtails were dangling enthusiastically and she could only suspiciously eye the hidden face that seemed flustered and awkward.

The nurse closed the door and locked it, effortlessly making Misaki jump. And then her nurse cap fell out of her head, making Misaki gasp in recognition. "Sakura!" She gawked, as her bestfriend smiled a little weakly. She looked paler, her pink hair now looked like it was hastily pulled back. Peachy eyes stared back at her with mixed emotions.

"You have no idea how worried I have been these few months. I have missed you so much. To even _think_ that you..." The words died down her throat, but Misaki knew what she was trying say.

That she was dead in the eyes of the world.

"How did you find me?" Misaki asked curiously, nonetheless happy that she could _reconnect_ with at least someone she knew. And that too her _bestfriend_.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please. I would recognise you anywhere with that hair and eyes of yours. And certainly you didn't make any efforts to change your name. Even if you went out of your way to change your... _size_ by a little even though it looks like you are the same, I would still know it's you." She ended softly. Misaki chuckled as she realized her bestfriend was trying her best to be pleasant and not make her feel self conscious even though she fully knew that Misaki never cared about appearances to begin with.

"You wouldn't know. Besides, I'm kind of glad that I was able to experience a normal life for once, see how it feels to be...under someone." At that word, a face popped up and her blush returned full force.

Her best friend's eyebrow quirked up and a wide grin spread across her face. Not to mention, a sly grin which meant she was in for trouble.

"Who could this be to elicit such a _reaction_? I never saw your face even hint you liked Hinata before. Come on, tell me who." She persuaded her bestfriend with a hint of tease.

She turned bright red, "Did I seriously never did in front of him?" She asked.

Her bestfriend happily shook her head, making Misaki groan. "Oh no, you are not going to gush over me, please spare me." She pleaded, still not over the sensation yet.

With a slight pout, she dropped the subject. Suddenly, she turned all serious and looked directly into Misaki's eyes.

"Tell me, what happened." She knew what Sakura was referring to. So she yet again related the incident, turning guilt striken and regretful.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Misaki would have laughed.

"He, out of _all people_ , _he_?!" She exclaimed. Misaki sadly smiled at her.

"So what are you planning to do? You can't hide any longer. " She skillfully dropped the subject. Misaki thought for a while.

"I'm not sure. I think mom and dad can handle without me, after all they are doing great and with me there I would only cause more trouble after all, of course if I stepped bsck, there would be press after press. And then―"

"Misaki."

She suddenly stopped, finding Sakura look at her with a tender expression that made Misaki blink.

"Have you _ever_ thought what you're parents have been through?" She asked softly. Misaki froze, knowing what she meant clearly. She looked away, guilty enough.

"But I―I―its too _late_ , Sakura." She replied miserably.

Before she could open her mouth to reassure, there was a knock on the door. Quickly slipping the the cap on and giving a last look at Misaki. Before she could open the lock, she turned one last time, throwing a curious look. "You didn't tell me who got you so _smitten_." She asked.

Misaki's cheeks flamed, making Sakura want to tease. "Umm...I.." she stuttered.

The knock on the door got a little impatient. She sighed in exasperation, "alright, I leave you alone those time. But remember one thing, the doors of your home are always open." She said with a smile.

Misaki returned the smile, with her eyes soft and almost moist. Quickly unlocking the door, Sakura stepped aside to let the blonde handsome in, making Misaki blush.

Sakura's eyes just had to fall towards her that instant, and a grin came out and she felt like groaning all of a sudden.

As she stepped out, Takumi caught her wrist and stopped her. "Please come in, I don't want to leave...any _known_ person of Misaki's out."

Sakura almost gulped audibly and stepped back in. Takumi made the effort of locking the door and turned to face the two ladies, one completely bewildered and the other who looked like she could die any minute now.

"Why don't we start with the introduction? Maybe you wouldn't feel like I'm intruding or that I am...treading on personal matters." He successfully completed the sentence without making the scene any awkward and tense as it is.

He straightened himself and held his hand out to the timid looking nurse clad woman.

"Hello, my name is Takumi Walker, and I am a successful business man. I am the CEO of Walker Corp. and I have hired a manager for the first time in my life who happens to be one of the most violent, adorable, fierce, ―"

"SHUT UP! PERVERT!" The scream almost deafened the duos ears as she stripped the blanket off in an effort to go up to him and snack him, but her legs gave away, making her knees weak―

With a swift motion, she was in the strong arms of the man who invaded not only her personal but also her mind.

"You shouldn't be moving around just yet, Misa-chan." He growled with a concerned look. Her face colour which had ―previosuly― changed to red had now turned scarlet.

Sakura watched the whole exchange with amusement twinkling in her eyes, and relieved that Misaki finally found someone, no who earned a place in her heart finally.

Takumi straightened up and looked back at Sakura like he just realized she was there the entire time.

"That's it. I would have said more, but―"

"Just shut up!" Misaki grumbled.

Takumi smirked his clever smirk and glanced at Sakura who was silently giggling. She stood straight and smiled.

"My name is Sakura Hanazono, wife of Kuuga Sakurai, and I used to be side by side with Misaki until I got married and she left. So, I am also this upright girl's bestfriend." She said with a tease.

Misaki covered her face, almost in guilt for meeting two most infuriatingly; yet caring people in her life.

"Since I have made myself clear, I hope you wouldn't..." Sakura said with a slight nervous smile.

He smiled at her shook his head, the kiss fresh in his mind and he shifted awat from Misaki.

Misaki was too busy trying to regain her composure. He cleared his throat.

"I figured adding one more to my plan, I maybe have a chance of getting Misaki where she clearly belonged." He said.

She nodded, as an indication for continuation.

"Do you still visit the mansion of the Ayuzawa household?" He asked. Misaki's head snapped and she curiously looked at Sakura. Nodding slowly, she braced for the next.

"So, I want both of you to lean closer, because you wouldn't want to miss out even a _small_ detail. So here is the thing..."

Both the women leaned in, and Misaki could only feel more guilty for making two people do a favor for her.

* * *

As Sakura left the place, they both awkwardly looked away. Misaki was able to hold his gaze for thirty seconds or so, until she remembered that kiss.

She needed to know, and that he was here, she found it the perfect moment to ask him.

"Why?" She asked. He sighed, running his fingers over his spiky hair, and Misaki was yet again reminded of how soft his hair felt when she gripped it in her―

Shaking her thoughts out, she focused on him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her, already feeling all his limbs ready to shoot out of the chair he sat in front of her.

She nodded, even though it was killing her to take her question back.

"It wouldn't feel...right to leave it hanging." She found herself saying.

He flinched, making her wonder if what her thoughts directed her were all true or not. As he took too much time, the silence strechingand making it twist her stomach _and_ the air just seemed to get more thicker, she decided to take it back.

"It's okay, we can―"

"I wasn't thinking straight." He confessed hesitantly. The bitter feeling just resurfaced, he hid his eyes under his bangs.

"I was just overwhelmed that's all..."

Her stomach dropped and she felt like someone just tore her chest and ripped her heart open. As if the sun was robbed of its shine, as if the world no more made any sense. She blinked her eyes momentarily and looked down, smiling almost bitterly.

"So it was just...a mistake." She declared

He shut his eyes, his hands balled in a fist, his nails pressing his palm so hard, he could almost feel the blood drawing out.

"Yes" _No, I still want to kiss you_.

"I Understand." _No, I don't! Please say take it back, I want you to hold me like that._

He nodded and left the room, unaware that he just left woman completely broken and sobbing her heart out.

If only they knew...

* * *

Leaning back, he got a call. He expected it to be from his grandparents, he wasn't completely demon.

"Hello, grandpa." He said in his monotone voice.

"You don't sound too happy. Tell me, what is bothering you?" his grandfather asked him.

He was calling him since a long time, and his grandfather was even surprised that he picked up after like, five months.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, we are pretty much your parents. And we are here for you no matter what."

 _"Hinata-kun, just so you know, no matter how much bad your past or background is, I will always always love you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Promise, I don't think anyone would eat the enormous amount of food I cook for you everyday."_

 _He burst into a bout of laughter, as she grinned at him ear to ear._

 _"What if I turned my back on you?" he asked so suddenly, it caught her off guard._

 _She smiled sadly, and he felt a pang. "I wouldn't forgive you if you betrayed me. But if it was for my sake, I would wait for you." she whispered._

 _"_ Hinata?" he broke out of his trance and tried to get on track.

"Right, thank you." he said, gratefully.

"Now, will you tell me?" his grandfather asked eagerly.

"Don't worry, I will be alright."

"Fine...if you say so. But remember one thing. That if you ever get lost, know that no matter how bad you fall, someone would pick you up." he said softly.

The image of her burned in the back of his mind, as he closed his phone and relented in the starless night.

"If only I wasn't such a fool..." he whispered.

"Then I would make sure you are. If you don't get that sister of hers to sign, you will regret it." the gruff voice said. He sighed.

Raising his eyes, he met the eyes of the coldest black night, who seemed like a cruel devil hiding behind a mask. Surely, no one had noticed that behind that black mask he had worn was a scar.

"Shintani, whether you do this out of free will or just by force, I will not hesitate at all. You know that right? So better get this work done within two days."

"Two days?!" he exclaimed. But the man gave him one look and he was silent yet again. Strange enough, his accent was not exactly japanese, he was clearly a foriegner. But, Hinata thought, what connection did he and Misaki have?

Staring at the sky, he only wished he took that angry comment back.

The comment that broke everything apart.

* * *

Two days later Misaki found herself restlessly pacing around the room. She had been far too energetic to sit in one place. And she felt disappointed that he had not come to see her. Yes-he did come to ask the doctor she was doing but not a word was exchange except a small 'hello' or just a nod of acknowledgement.

She frustratedly thought how foolishly she had asked that question, due to which now they were stuck in this kind of relation.

As soon as he came inside knocking on her door, her head snapped taking in his business like appearance. He looked so handsome with his hair combed back, his muscles so built that she had this strong urge to run her palm over his bare chest.

A tint on her cheek was what made him confused as his eyes searched for the doctor. It seemed he was out. As he turned to leave, his sleeve was tugged and he stopped, refusing to turn around.

"Why are you being like this? Am I so bad a company that you can't stand looking at me?" she asked, her face down.

He wanted to say no, because all he would ever think of was how he could have just told her about his feelings. But everytime he tried to look into her eyes and try to act normal, he would suddenly feel this urge to pull her into him-almost too tightly-and just crush his mouth over hers. No, he couldn't say that.

"I...well, I don't think I have enough time to speak to you. After all, I am putting the plan into action." He murmured softly. She scowled.

"I didn't tell you to do anything. You cannot even speak to me, but the doctor?" she asked sarcastically.

He flinched, "You don't seem very convincing. Besides, if you were honest about your health, then I wouldn't be forced to speak to the doctor, now?" he challenged her quietly.

Sure enough, she flushed and faltered as he slowly started to leave.

"But now I am fine, I want to do something." _Yes, anything is fine other than feeling empty without you._

He turned around and almost regretted seeing into her eyes. He looked over her head. "Let me ask the doctor." he said with a perfect poker face as she bit her lip.

"Can't you trust me at least a little?" she asked, already feeling so low that even a puppy couldn't lift her spirits.

"I do, believe me. But when it's about your health, well, it is the most important thing for me-I mean the entire japan. You wouldn't want any further delays, would you?" he said convincingly.

She silently loosened her grip and turned her back on him. He recognized it as a clear goodbye and left after quietly fare welling her.

Her eyes closed, the tears brimming her eyes were now falling steadily.

With a dry laugh, she gazed at the wall. "Only if I had seen this coming sooner..." she whispered to no one in particular.

But how could she know? It didn't come knocking on her door, no it came right _inside_ her apartment, into her _heart_.

But how would she know back then?

* * *

Surely, Hinata had never been a subject of romantic interest, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy from all the stares burning his back. He was slightly taken aback as he received a call from Misaki a day ago. If only she knew how relieved he was that she told him sooner, but a part of him wished she had not called at all.

He waited as she came around, his eyes on the black hooded figure.

Forcing a smirk on his face, he waited for her. He needn't tell her about anything.

Especially not about him being threatened to the point that he had to pull the sword over Suzuna to make the plan work. And as he glanced at the figure yet again.

Even if he lied, he knew that the position of the minister was forcefully given to him. After all, if only he had never been threatened to get his only family killed in front his eyes in the most torturous way; whipping and electrifying.

He shook his head and concentrated on the car.

* * *

She straightened herself and calmly walked towards the man -although she was still weak and considerably needed more rest- who was her previous fiance. Although she would never proudly proclaim it out loud, but she was feeling oddly watched, a burning sensation. Her eyes ran around the place but there was no hint of another soul after turning from the junction where the quarter female populace stood to watch last month's interview of their favorite bachelor: Takumi Walker.

She felt the blood boiling, but she had to keep her calm and collected head in check if she wanted it to work.

"Did you get it?" he asked with that smirk on his face.

She nodded, and held a hand on her head. She was starting to feel dizzy.

As she fell down, Hinata caught her and glanced at the man in the shadows. "Misaki?" he asked, but she gave no indication or sign.

"Are the papers there?" came the gruff voice. Hinata hummed in response and he emerged.

"Finally! If she would have never stepped over the landmine that day, I would have thought to spare her-and her throne. But no, she had to order the killing of my son for? For such a silly reason, ha!" He suddenly started snickering.

"You don't make any sense." Hinata said, confused.

"Well, I was once a noble with a happy family-don't get me wrong, I am perfectly happy now after watching her fall down and soon never wake up-And a son who was a womanizer. Because my son went to japan and fell in love with some woman, she ordered him to be killed because he forced himself on her. It would have been less humiliating if she left his dignity and respect alone, but no. She just had to tamper him and his soul." He grumbled.

reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, he pulled trigger out. "Now now, I cannot have a witness against my crime, would I? Did you think I was actually going to spare you?" he said with an evil smirk as Hinata's eyes widened in panic.

"So, any last wishes?"

He growled and tried to get hold of the trigger, because of the sudden leap, the man was thrown off guard and soon he was battling the slightly smaller man.

"Inspector, he is the one who said all that!" came the authoritative voice.

Both the wrestling men were stunned, as the police came and arrested the gruff man.

"Yes, and make sure you don't release him until I say so!" came the feminine voice that made two heads turn.

She clicked her tongue and a dark aura surrounded her. "I'm afraid, Mr. Alistair you crossed the line. What I gave as a punishment was absolutely necessary. I cannot allow women all around japan to be helplessly harassed and assaulted. I'm sorry to say, what your son did was extremely disgusted." she said with anger evident in her voice.

The man was led as he kept cursing. She fell down on her knees and started crying, all the pent up frustration and melancholy was finally getting to her.

Strong arms held her close-making her feel safe, a strong wall guarding the gem. She leaned into his arms and cried as she gripped his shirt, she knew for a fact that it was Takumi and no one else.

Hinata stood there, dazed. Takumi said nothing, just soothingly moved his arm up and down in an effect to calm her down. And that did the trick.

Soon, soon enough everything would be back to place. Except this time there would be two things missing in her life.

One is Suzuna and the other is the empty shell in her heart.

* * *

 _Five months later_

* * *

Misaki smiled politely at all the guests as they came in. Dressed elegantly, yet stylish she couldn't help but recall the comfortable sweatshirts and clothes she wore over the year she was hidden. But she was glad she stepped back into the role.

Or else it would become an incomplete 'frozen' story with no ice queen. Of course, there had been the press conference to explain her reasons and also declarations for new rules, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she felt the familiar thrill of being the Empress. There had so many interviews, proof showing and confirmations that Misaki was now fed up and completely worn out. The last thing she needed was another comment on her being irresponsible over her domain.

As she slumped on her chair, she heard someone clear their throat.

She straightened up and found her good friend; Hinata ask silent permission. She nodded slightly as he tapped the mic one time.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Misaki's welcome-back party. It's an honor to have our beautiful queen back-however I would like to make an announcement." He said, glancing at Misaki with a smile. she returned his gesture.

He took a deep breath, there was no turning back now, it was time anyway.

"I, Hinata Shintani and Suzuna Ayuzawa are engaged. Yes, she hasn't been seen in the public eyes for a long time, but she was there-with me and without me." he said with a laugh as a woman emerged from the curtains in the side on the stage where he stood. She had a blush on her face, her eyes downcast and she saw her parents, and of course, Misaki herself completely dumbfounded. There were murmurs and gasps audible, but one glance at the woman and they all were convinced. Of course, some tried to accuse him of a 'double-timer' but he ignored them smoothly. Misaki couldn't believe her ears, her sister had been alive the whole time, she was being fooled, yet her shoulders felt lighter and she definitely felt like tying her to herself. She stared at Suzuna hard as her sister politely maintained the professionalism.

They stood there on the stage holding hands until no more guests congratulated them. Suzuna excused herself when she found her parents waiting behind the curtains with Misaki at the entrance so as to not lose the handling of the party as the responsible host.

"I missed you so much, sis." Suzuna said in her monotone voice, but Misaki caught the hint of happiness and her eyes betrayed her. Misaki hugged her and questioned her with her eyes.

"I was taken to the hospital soon after, and although I was hurt he would do something like that, he always came towards the door of my hospital room and hesitantly left until I confronted him." she said with a laugh. Misaki was so happy for her sister, that she found her true love that she forgot about her own until a pang remained. Others happiness comes first not hers.

She had developed the tendency to push her spectacles back but now she wasn't wearing them, she would stupidly push her nose and chuckle.

"That's very immature, Ayuzawa. You shouldn't go about giggling like a child." that voice.

"I wasn't-" she stopped short as she saw him after so long, five months! And he hadn't even bothered to contact her, or even just give a hint that she was not forgotten.

But now, gazing at him after so long, her blood found a way to her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.

"Walker." she said, he only courtesyed and she rolled her eyes. "Now that's very dramatic." she replied sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow and she was irked. Her parents returned and she saw them giving her a look that clearly made her blush.

That wasn't what they expected since she never indulged herself in a conversation with a man she didn't have any professional business.

"Would you mind if I whisked you away for a moment?" he asked. She knit her eyebrows and glanced at her parents in silent plea. Although she was the Empress, she would proudly declare that she still took permission.

Her mother gave her a reassuring smile while her father glared at the handsome gentleman like he was plague. The murderous look on his face clearly meant more, his muscles felt jumpy and all he wanted to do was tell the man off from his daughter. His precious daughter.

As he lead her into one of the empty chambers, she followed him as he walked near the large windows. She realized with surprise that it was _her_ room.

"You shouldn't keep this room so plain. Which reminds me, your few things are still back in that flat you stayed. Are you taking them?" he asked, looking around.

She was annoyed that he didn't even bother to look at her. "Yes, in fact I was going to ask you to send it over through my manag-" she stopped short as she heard him chuckle.

"Manager, huh." She smiled, as she saw him gaze at the picture she had carried with her along.

"The girl who is taller in that picture is so cute. I wonder if she is still around." he commented playfully.

Blushing, she made her way to him and smacked him squarely.

"Idiot. I thought you changed." she muttered. He stopped laughing and looked away.

"Yea...I thought so too." he replied quietly.

There was silence, an awkward and tense silence she frustratingly wanted to end.

"Is that all?" she asked finally. He nodded.

"Are you holding any meetings with Igarashi-san? If yes please send my thanks to him." she said in that formal tone of hers.

Suddenly he was feeling like his stomach was twisting in knots. She wouldn't thank him, but _Igarashi_?!

"Did I not help you?" he asked tersely unable to help himself. She was moving around, arranging the papers and all as he spoke.

"Yes you did. Thank you. I am eternally grateful for that matter. And maybe indebted to you which is why I will return any favor that you'd like." she replied curtly, feeling frustrated by the minute.

His perverted smirk was back and she felt sick(Even though she was secretly glad she saw him normal again.) "Why don't you allow me to dress you? You would look cute-"

"STOP SAYING SUCH THINGS, PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" She screamed and he had to clam her mouth. She wiggled in his arms and he just firmly tugged her as he released his hand from her mouth.

"Anyone would hear you and think that I had done...something to you." he huskily whispered in her ear. She blushed from the tip of her ears and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Pervert." she murmured as he left her.

"I don't think I would be able to meet Igarashi-san anytime. I will be going to England soon. I have decided to shift there since I have nothing to do here." he said in a sullen voice.

she was stunned, and she couldn't deny that her heart just dropped.

"Y-you are leaving? But why?"

 _Because it's getting hard for me to forget you when I see you everywhere,_

"To make it larger. I did not take that poor man's property. He did deserve to have it." he replied to her, not even realizing that he had practically told her she won.

Gulping, she knew that once he was gone, he was gone for good. But at least she wouldn't regret it if she didn't stay silent. He started to collect himself to leave, unable to bear another second.

"So you do hate me after all. You can't stand being around me" she said miserably. He stopped short.

"I should've known that you never once had any good feelings about me anyway. I shouldn't- I would have at least been more careful." she said.

"I thought you were different, but no. You were the same like other men. Looking at a woman's appearance." she continued, unaware of how he controlled every fiber until the last sentence.

Growling he pulled her with a jerk of her hand and crushed his lips into hers in heated angry passion. Soon, it melted as she responded to his kiss. Relishing in the feel of him, she felt him pull her closer as tears started to fall steadily. He pulled away and wiped them away, pained to see her so hurt.

"I never saw you like that, in fact, I didn't care that you were not like any woman." he said softly.

"Then why did you ever defend me? Why do you always have to be the one who sneaks into my heart every time I try to push you out? Why only you?" she said in a way in sounded as if she was regretting it. Of course it was except the fact that he was frozen in his place as she poured her heart out.

"Why do you want to push me away now? When I have stopped pushing you and tried for once embraced the unexpected imbalance that created such a havoc in my life?" his eyes widened and he could only feel delirious as she dropped her head.

"Leave, it is only fitting for you to never see me again." she muttered bitterly brushing his hands away from her lap over her clasped hand.

He tenderly held her cheek, having her full attention. "If only you had never made this confession, I would have. If I ever knew a fraction of how you felt, I would have claimed you before anyone else did and make sure that no one ever got close to you. I would've left right away because I couldn't even bear to think that you would be happily in someone else's arms. It killed me."

As she continued to look at him, he grinned at her ridiculously childish. "I love you, Misaki. Since the day you yelled at me." he confessed, finally.

She blinked before her smile grew and she practically attacked him. He pulled her even more tighter, laughing.

"I love you too," she replied on his shoulder. His heart fluttered and he only grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Like always, her veins seemed to rush as her entire body felt the electric jolts of pleasure shoot within them. Her heart hammered so hard she thought it would break free from the cage called ribs.

As they pulled away, made her lean on him. She moved to side as she relaized she had been straddling him.

He suddenly turned after a moment, with his perverted smirk back on. "Since we are a couple now, you wouldn't mind me dressing you up?"

She turned beet red.

"SHUT UP, PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Only two mothers high five until that very scream. After all, they don't usually eavesdrop like that.

And certainly not when they have a high reputation to take care of.

However, from now Misaki could only imagine the tort-I mean love coming from her man.

Rest of it is history. Becuase no matter how hard you try, love would throw you off guard, which was the only reason Misaki happily accepted the unexpected approach. She was clearly overthrown by love.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _And done done done! I wouldn't say I had been a very good writer not keeping my promise, hope you would forgive me? I had reeditted it twice, even though I couldn't find anytime to write it down since I wasn't allowed to use the internet until I seriously studied. And yes, I don't own anything, all credits go to_**

 ** _And I wouldn't be writing this in the middle of the night around 2 a.m. So, I would really love to read your reviews one last time for this story, I did my best to correct the typos and all._**

 ** _Of course, I would also reply to reviews down(only those that would make sense or course.)_**

 ** _I can't thank any one of you enough, sleepymath, guest(I would honestly love to know your name :)), SweetH34R7, Shadowofdarkness2004, animeotaku31302, Myyukkie, richa darshan, , unknown(Again, wished would know your name too.), just a fan,_ _00001095887, Curious Cookie, Minniemiss123, Jade and Violet167._ _  
_**

 ** _Really, I can't be any more grateful than I already am. You don't know how much this means to me that you have taken time out of your life and reviewed._**

 ** _So here are the shoutouts before I end this ranting of mine XD:_**

 ** _SweetH34R7: Yes, Misaki had to be a little OOC or else she wouldn't blend rightfully. I hope it did turn out fine in the end. *crossing my fingers*_**

 ** _00001095887: Love you too!_**

 ** _Just a fan: You're right, he would be the last person to judge, but Misaki was still insecure about love. And he wasn't aware of her feelings too at that time. But she didn't know, right?_**

 ** _Violet167: He would be, naturally after having encountered so many women who would be wrapped around his fingers in a matter of a few seconds. And the fact that she just brushed him off and hid things so mysteriously had to pique his interest. I don't think I explained the reason the way I should, maybe I'm being biased? I don't know._**

 ** _Minniemiss123: Ah, you always seemed to point out the right spots, and continue to make me think and rethink on my plot. The entire reason why she should be playing doube role revolves around her past. And yes, Takumi was guilty for forcing her to reveal her identity only to upset her. And the fact that Hinata behaved so bad, is because I innitially thought to make him the villain. But after a while I realized I could change that a bit and make a bit more sense. That's why I made him a blackmailed victim and turned the guns to a person I made on my own. And yes, I will try to correct the mistake as soon as possible, thank you for bringing it to my notice. Hinata had just been keeping up an act of loving her in order to make his boss's plan work._**

 ** _I felt so guilty not posting the chapter sooner, that I just had to sneak the mobile data on and connect the hotspot to the laptop so I could speed type the chapter._**

 ** _Anyway, please please please pray for my exams; IGCSE boards are not easy from what I have heard. Of course, if you remember this author even once(I mean cross your mind even once) then please pray for me. I won't be posting any more stories until the month of March, because after that I will be free for at least a month or two._**

 ** _Goodbye guys, hopefully read your reviews and see you in the next story if I decided to write one!(Yeah, like I am such a klutz for not keeping my word)!_**


End file.
